Un mal romance
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Una misión. Tiempo sin verlo. ¿Qué cosas deparará el destino? Los sentimientos han salido a flor de piel, y con un poco de diversión y complicidad las vidas cambian. NejiHina / One shot / Escrito hace dos años desde mi otra cuenta / ¡Disfruten!


Un mal romance

Spoilers: Ninguno.

Advertencias: Contenido de Lemon.

 _One-shot._

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es mía. Solo como referencia, esta historia la había publicado el día 26 de julio de 2013 en mi cuenta de fanfiction llamada "Tamahara-chan", la he re-subido con sus respectivos cambios en esta cuenta.

๑

 _Sabes que te quiero_

 _Sabes que te necesito,_

 _Quiero un mal romance,_

 _Mal romance_

 _Te quiero como amante_

 _y quiero tu venganza,_

 _Quiero tu amor,_

 _Yo no quiero que seamos amigos._

๑

No sé porque no podido enamorarme y en realidad no me importa.

Hace tiempo que no le veo, ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que se fue? Lo desconozco. Se marchó para entrenar con Maito Gai y desde entonces no ha regresado.

Él es fuerte, ¿qué necesidad había de hacerse todavía más?

Lo extraño. Sí y mucho. Constantemente pienso en él y no tengo una explicación lógica, desearía saber dónde está y si se encuentra bien.

Suspiro cansada, estoy harta de esta monotonía, estoy harta de despertar sin ninguna motivación, esta será otra noche fría, esta será otra noche más sobreviviendo, en un mundo que está empezando a carecer de sentido.

 _¿Qué hora es?,_ no estoy muy segura, el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando no tienes a nadie a quién esperar y rápido cuando quieres vivirlo al máximo. Puedo predecir que es de mañana, es una corazonada, nada más.

Bostezo un poco, estoy cansada, cansada de esto. Finalmente decido levantarme de la cama y echarme una ducha rápida, tomo un poco de mi fragancia de violetas, ahora que lo recuerdo era la preferida de Neji...

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, me pongo una remera justa y mi protector ninja. Me dirijo hacia el comedor de la Mansión todo está en calma, Ko se encuentra hablando con mi padre, mientras que mi hermana está practicando el _puño suave_. Tomo un ligero desayuno y me dispongo a salir de esta casa, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número 2, posiblemente esté Kiba y Shino esperándome, se suponía entrenaríamos a las nueve de la mañana y a juzgar por el cielo deben ser pasadas de las 10. _¿Qué más da?_ Siempre he sido puntual en todo, esta vez me daré el lujo de romper un poco las reglas.

Las calles de Konoha son tan cotidianas, no hay nada interesante en ellas, puedo observar como Naruto está comiendo Ramen con Sakura, me da gusto por él, hace un par de años lo superé. _¿Por qué?_ ni yo misma lo sé. Lo único que me alegra es saber que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha pasado y que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Adoro el aroma de las flores, aunque es temporada de invierno puedo sentir el olor de alguna de ellas, como la noche buena.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — escuchó decir a Kiba, no me había dado cuenta pero en los últimos meses ha crecido mucho al igual que Akamaru, esbozo una sonrisa mientras me acerco a donde él está.

— Hola, K-Kiba-kun —saludo de forma cortés, es parte de mi eduación.

— No es típico de ti llegar tarde — Shino es un chico de pocas palabras pero por lo general cuando dice algo es porque debe decirlo, y a decir verdad es cierto ¡he llegado tarde! Pero, sólo por hoy quería romper las reglas, tan sólo por hoy ¿era mucho pedir?

— Lo siento, tuve asuntos con mi padre — es lo único que se me ocurre para decir a mis compañeros, a decir verdad no sé cuándo me hice buena en echar mentiras, yo no era así... creo he cambiado en estos últimos meses.

— De cualquier modo, la Godaime nos espera en la Torre Hokage — Shino y yo empezamos a seguir a Kiba, al parecer era algo urgente.

Es raro que la Hokage nos solicite, es cierto que ya somos jounnin pero ¿para qué solicitarnos en equipo?, es cierto, somos el mejor equipo de rastreo pero no lo entiendo del todo.

Finalmente, estamos subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Hokage para así llegar a su oficina. Kiba toca la puerta desesperado, yo suelto algunas risas bajas, la verdad es que Kiba me hace reír y mucho. Shino simplemente frunce el ceño y suspira, puedo leer lo que dice su mente, de forma casi segura piensa que ya somos bastante grandes como para comportarnos como unos chiquillos gennin.

— ¡Pasen! — de un golpe se abre la puerta, es Shizune quien nos recibe. En el escritorio se encuentra Tsunade, al parecer está enojada ya que su cara lo dice todo. Shino es el primero en hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo Godaime?

Ella se limita a fruncir el ceño. En efecto, debe ser algo grave, o por lo menos no me da buena espina.

— Un escuadrón Jounnin se ha perdido en el País del Té — al ver mi expresión de miedo continua con su discurso — se trata del equipo Gai.

Siento como mis piernas se vencen, ¿acaso se trata de Neji?... de ser así ¡me quiero largar de esta oficina para buscarlo!

— Hinata —ella nota mi impresión mientras yo disperso mis pensamientos para no verme tan obvia, aunque creo no ha funcionado.

— ¿D-disculpe? — en efecto, aún tengo la manía de tartamudear cuando estoy nerviosa, es algo que no se ha podido cambiar incluso con el paso de los años.

— Tu primo está bien al igual que Maito Gai. Los que se encuentran en problemas son Lee y Tenten.

Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizarme, empero me siento egoísta por sólo pensar en Neji y no en los demás. Eso sin duda está mal.

— Eso es maravilloso, ¿no? — Mis pensamientos están lejos de este lugar, mi cuerpo en efecto está aquí pero en verdad yo no lo estoy. Kiba sigue hablando y sé que desde hace algunos meses ha mostrado cierto interés en mí. No hemos hablado al respecto… ya que nada está dicho y no quiero hacer falsas suposiciones.

— Entonces, ¿qué procede? — pregunta Shino con ese habitual tono de liderazgo pero a la vez de frialdad. Yo no tengo la madera para dirigirlos debido a mi excesiva timidez, por otro lado Kiba es hiperactivo e impulsivo.

Tsunade toca sus sienes y se acomoda en su asiento. Dirige su mano hacia el escritorio para tomar una de las tazas que se hallan ahí. Da un sorbo y medita por unos instantes.

— Se encontrarán con Gai y Neji en la entrada de la Aldea. Los cinco se dirigirán al País del Té — relame un poco los labios y cierra los ojos con fuerza — se dice que Tenten y Lee se han perdido pero hay una segunda teoría que indica que todo esto es un secuestro por parte de la familia Wagarashi.

— No encuentro motivo para ir a ese misión —dice Shino un tanto enojado — ellos podrían defenderse solos.

Concuerdo con él. Es ilógico que ambos — Tenten y Lee —siendo ninjas de élite no puedan contra una familia de civiles que antiguamente tuvieron cierta rivalidad por el puerto de Degarashi.

Ladeó su cabeza, negando la aseveración de Kiba.

— Hace apenas unos días nos llegó un informe del líder de ese clan, Kyūroku Wagarashi, diciendo que quería como pago dos ninjas, eso nos sorprendió ya que no tenemos ningún problema con el País del Té, pero finalmente explicó que él necesitaba dos ninjas para cuidar parte de sus terrenos de sembradío, es toda una odisea y una estupidez pero así es esto.

Shino bufó por lo bajo, mientras que Akamaru daba un ladrido, por mi parte consideraba que era bueno ir a una misión, después de la Guerra Ninja nos dedicamos a restablecer a la Aldea y por ende, no había misiones que no fueran de alto rango, por lo menos esta llegaría a rango A, o al menos eso esperaba, también me daba gusto saber que vería a Neji.

Los tres nos retiramos.

A diferencia de ellos, yo caminaba muchísimo más rápido, tampoco quería correr porque de ese modo daría a notar mi felicidad y emoción por ver a mi primo, a quien consideraba mi mejor amigo y hermano.

Divisé a Neji, luce mucho más alto, noto que se ha cortado el cabello y luce…se ve bien. Trae una remera ajustada color negro y su protector ninja en la frente, suspiro un poco y noto que Kiba me ve de reojo con cara de confusión, rio por lo bajo, y siento mis mejillas sonrojadas, eso ya es típico de mí, mientras no me desmaye todo estará bien.

Shino se detiene y es el primero que habla, típico de él.

— Gusto en verles.

Neji me está observando, mis mejillas se encienden todavía más. Desearía tener las fuerzas suficientes para gritar y decirle que lo extrañé. Mas no puedo o más bien _no debo._ En primer lugar, porque un shinobi jamás demuestra sus emociones entre compañeros, en segundo porque están mis compañeros y creo innecesaria una muestra de afecto en público y la tercera y la más importante, porque está prohibido en el Clan Hyuga demostrar emociones entre miembros del Bouke y del Souke.

Me regaño mentalmente _¿a quién le importa la familia principal y secundaria?_

— Hinata-sama — su voz es irresistible, ese tono de masculinidad que hace prender mis mejillas de color rojo.

¡Me ha hablado! Soñé tantas veces con escuchar su voz de nueva cuenta y ahora que lo escucho me doy cuenta de que es real ¡claro que es real!

Shino y Kiba me miran con recelo, no los culpo. Estoy sonrojada y estoy jugando con mis dedos.

— ¡Que alegría verlos! Me doy cuenta que la llama de la juventud sigue viva entre ustedes — fue lo que nos dijo Gai a todos nosotros, él siempre me ha caído bien de una u otra manera sus palabras siempre inspiran motivación.

— Es lamentable que te reumas con tu primo en estas circunstancias Hina-chan — no entiendo por qué Kiba me habla de esta manera y lo miro confundida — quiero decir, tienen más de tres años que no se ven, de cualquier modo es lamentable que nos tengamos que ver en estas circunstancias, justo cuando Lee y Tenten están secuestrados o perdidos —se corrige.

No logro entender a Kiba, sus palabras suenan a tono de celo, pero honestamente no tengo el valor para reclamar o pedir una explicación de este inusual comportamiento.

— Es momento de irnos —Gai parece extrañamente incómodo con toda esta situación y no era para menos, dos de sus alumnos estaban en un estado sospechoso en el País del Té.

Los cinco nos pusimos en marcha pero noto que Neji se acerca mucho a mí, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me siento nerviosa y no entiendo porque, nunca antes me había sentido nerviosa junto a él. Quizá ha sido la distancia, _¡maldita distancia!_ Posiblemente ella es la causante de que ahora yo tenga un rubor rojizo en mis mejillas y quiera desvanecerme... sí, debe ser la distancia.

Gai, Kiba y Shino van por delante a toda velocidad, mientras que Neji y yo tenemos activado nuestro Byakugan, generalmente los que usamos este dojutsu nos posicionamos en la parte trasera en una formación de ataque y es para observar que hay detrás de nosotros.

Kiba enfrente, ya que él es especialista en olor y con Akamaru hacen una buena combinación y de este modo tenemos éxito en la misión, esta formación nos las enseñó Shikamaru Nara y ha tenido muy buen efecto e impacto, gracias a esta formación llamada "ShikaNa" todos los equipos hemos tenido éxito. Sin duda es un genio.

Me siento algo incómoda, Neji se pasa mirándome todo el tiempo y lo puedo notar por el Byakugan, me siento acosa. No sé si esa sea la palabra pero creo que es así, ¡me siento acosada por mi propio primo! No aguanto la tensión, siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y decido iniciar una conversación.

— Neji-niisan, ¿c-cómo has estado? — _¡Maldición!_ Me maldigo mentalmente ¿Por qué sigo teniendo este tartamudeo? No lo entiendo pero bueno, he podido articular palabras y eso ya es mucho.

— Muy bien Hinata-sama ¿y usted como ha estado? — detesto que me hable de usted, pero así son las reglas en el Clan, que los de la familia secundaria hablen de usted a los de la rama principal _¡al diablo las familias!_

— Neji-niisan, por favor no me hable de usted, hábleme de tú— es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

Neji parece reírse, me siento como una estúpida, seguramente hice un comentario impropio.

— Me pides que deje de hablarte de usted cuando tú me hablas de usted.

— Lo siento Neji-niisan, tiene...tienes razón, creo que ya es momento que nos tratemos como primos ¿no? — me siento estúpida con esta conversación pero a la vez me siento feliz.

— Yo creo que eso no es posible— _¿Qué no es posible?_

— No entiendo Neji-niisan ¿a qué te refieres? — cuestiono intrigada.

— No puedo seguir siendo sólo eso— su voz suena... Suena... no sé, pero su voz empieza a excitarme de un modo u otro ¿Cuándo carajos tiene una voz tan masculina? Honestamente no entiendo nada, no entiendo absolutamente que pasa.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

Puedo notar que un silencio nos invade. Shino, Gai y Kiba se han adelantado por mucho, creo nos hemos retrasado. Neji me mira divertido ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?

—Deberíamos apresurarnos Hinata-sama, esos tipos nos han dejado rezagados— creo la magia se esfumo, por un momento me sentí excitada y ahora por mi estupidez todo se fue al carajo, menudo comienzo.

—Neji-niisan ¿Qué era lo que querías darme a entender hace un momento? — la curiosidad mata al gato, es cierto pero murió sabiendo así que con todo el valor del mundo tomé las agallas para hacer esa pregunta.

— Bueno, creo que entendiste. Este no es el momento— la voz de mi primo suena triste.

— Dime — ahora el tono de voz que uso es severo, ni yo misma me imagine usar este tono de voz.

— No lo entenderías, Hinata-sama.

— ¡Ya no me digas sama! —estoy exasperándome, al notar su mirada de confusión relajo mi cuerpo — por favor, Neji-nissan — nunca me ha gustado me hablen de sama, soy apenas una chica que tiene 19 años ¡por favor! No soy una anciana que tenga 80 años como para que me digan sama, ni tampoco soy importante como para que me digan así, sólo soy una chica, o al menos eso intento.

— Entonces no me llames niisan, es lo peor que me puede decir — me quedo en shock aunque sigo avanzando entre los árboles. No quiero demorar más al equipo, de toda la vida le he dicho niisan, no comprendo porque ahora quiere que no se lo diga.

— ¿Por qué dices que es lo peor? ¿Por qué no lo comentaste antes? — siento raro no decirle niisan, pero eso es lo que quiere.

— Yo no quiero ser tu primo ni tu hermano menor — no comprendo sus palabras ni mucho menos sus expresiones, siento como el corazón se me desgarra, me siento jodidamente triste y no sé porque, apenas hacia unos instantes me sentía feliz, después emocionada, después excitada y ahora triste _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

— Neji… — me trago las lágrimas, justo en este momento estoy pensando lo peor.

— No llores —su voz es dulce ... me sorprende que Neji se preocupe tanto por los sentimientos, no digo que antes no lo hiciera pero por lo regular siempre ha sido un poco duro y estricto en su forma de ser.

— Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste a entrenar con Maito Gai y ahora te encuentro y cambian muchas cosas — la verdad duele y vaya que sí.

— Las cosas no son como parecen, en su debido momento tendrán su explicación. Por ello, espero no me juzgues, ¿entendido? — experimentó la sensación de estar emocionada, me sonrojo de nuevo.

— Está bien. Neji-kun — me siento apenada pero decidí llamarle kun... no sé cuál sea su reacción. Lo veo de reojo y noto que se sonroja, es la primera vez que veo ese sonrojo en Neji, me siento feliz.

Han pasado algunas horas de recorrido y finalmente hemos llegado al País del Té, siento como quiero golpear a Tenten y a Lee, esos dos estaban en un arbusto besándose campantemente, ¡nos hicieron venir desde Konoha hasta aquí solo para encontrarlos besándose!, ni siquiera estaban extraviados ni secuestrados ¡estaban besándose!

Inmediatamente Shino regaña a Lee y a Tenten, pero sorprendentemente Gai-sensei abraza a ambos chicos diciéndoles: — ¡Ya era momento de que la llama de la juventud aflorará en ustedes! ¡Enhorabuena! — a todos nos salió una gotita de sudor, que fastidio pero de una u otra manera me daba gusto por ellos.

— ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Gracias por entender! Y creo es bueno recompensarlos después de tanto caminado andando— puedo observar como Lee agita varios boletos de Hotel, me pongo sumamente roja.

— Lee — Tenten lo golpea en la cabeza — Se suponía era una sorpresa —todos reímos ante la expresión de Tenten, lucían adorables.

— Bueno, bueno ¿y qué es eso Lee? — Gai-sensei sonaba interesado, a decir verdad todos lo estábamos, menos Shino él siempre era... bueno él es Shino y siempre actúa raro.

— Son boletos del nuevo Hotel del País del Té, ¡es un hotel de 5 estrellas! Y como Tenten y yo hicimos una misión nos dieron esto en forma de pago ¿no es genial? — puedo notar que a Tenten se le prenden las mejillas, siento felicidad por ella.

— Pero sólo son 3 boletos... — Kiba tiene razón, solo son tres boletos y somos 7 en esta misión.

— De eso no se preocupen— dijo Tenten divertida — Hay una habitación que es para tres personas.

Por un momento me quedé pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que sería conveniente acomodar a Tenten y a Lee en un cuarto, a Gai, Kiba y Shino en otra habitación y a... me sobresalto ante tales pensamientos ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que Neji y yo estaríamos en la misma habitación de un hotel?! Me sonrojo y para mi desgracia todos lo notan, ¡trágame tierra!

— Hina-chan, no te preocupes— empiezo a sospechar que Tenten es telepáta — Creo hemos decidido como nos acomodaremos.

— Desde luego— la voz de Kiba era posesiva – Tú y Lee dormirán en una habitación, Gai, Shino y Neji en otra habitación y Hinata y yo en otra— en este momento quiero golpear a Kiba pero soy demasiado gentil como para hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La voz de mi primo era de enojo, noto como sus mejillas están prendidas de color rojo, estaba enojado — Claro que no, de ser así el que debe estar con Hinata soy yo, ya que _yo_ — recalcó mucho el pronombre personal —soy el que cuida a Hinata.

— ¡De ningún modo!, en ese caso Hinata debería estar con nosotros ya que ella es miembro del Equipo 8 —dice Kiba con celos.

— Hinata debe estar conmigo, soy de su familia— ahora Neji contraatacaba.

— ¿Yqué mejor que este conmigo? ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo! — ¿de acá a cuando Kiba se tomó esa confianza?, bueno siento como mi ego crece pero a la vez me siento culpable de que mi primo y Kiba estén peleando y ¿por mí? La discusión va subiendo de tono a cada segundo, todos están expectantes, ni siquiera Shino dice nada. A quién engaño, Shino nunca dice algo.

Mi preocupación va en aumento cuando mi primo activa su byakugan y cuando Kiba empieza a realizar ese sello de manos ¡Dios! ¿Van a pelear en serio? En ese momento Gai se interpone entre los dos.

— ¿Qué iban hacer? — La voz de Gai suena enojada – No es de hombres pelearse por una mujer, y más si ella está presente— me ve directamente a mí, siento como mis mejillas se prenden. Empiezo a jugar con mis dedos.

— Hmp— Kiba estaba totalmente enojado – Vaya, al parecer tiene favoritismos por su alumnos ¿no? — Gai frunce el ceño.

— Esto no se trata de que Neji sea o no mi alumno, el asunto es que no deben pelearse, en dado de los casos, que sean las mujeres quienes decidan como se repartirán las habitaciones— siento como quiero morir en ese momento, supongo Tenten está igual que yo, la miro de reojo, está sonrojada, se acerca a mí y me susurra : — ¿entonces qué hacemos?- yo pensaba que ella tendría un plan, pero ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no es así, no sé qué contestarle...

— Bu-bueno...tú y Lee dormirán ju-juntos— ¡odio mi tartamudeo! Pero bueno, creo sólo está el problema de las otras dos habitaciones.

— Gracias Hinata- me dice Tenten en un susurro – Le voy más a que tú duermas con Neji que con Kiba— siento como mis mejillas se prenden, pero sin duda me sentiría más cómoda con Neji a mi lado que con Kiba.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo— le contesto a Tenten con mucha pena.

— Gai-sensei. Hemos decidido por unanimidad que Lee y yo dormiremos en una habitación, mientras que usted, Kiba y Shino dormirán en la habitación de tres personas y Hinata y Neji en la otra habitación.

Pude haberme muerto de la risa, Kiba casi grita del enojo, no reiría por eso, más bien reiría por la expresión que emanaba su cara. Sonreí triunfante ¿Por qué? porque esa noche dormiría con mi primo, sólo mi primo. Puedo notar que él también sonríe, eso me hace feliz.

Entonces todos nos dirigimos hacia el hotel del País del Té, una recepcionista nos recibió y nos dio las llaves de cada habitación. Kiba las recibió de mala gana y como alma que se lo lleva el diablo subió a las habitaciones. Shino llevó sus manos a sus pantalones y se dirigió al jardín, Gai por otro lado dijo que debía mantenerse en forma y que entrenaría. Lee iba a decir lo mismo pero fue interrumpido por Tenten, ambos se miraron con picardía y subieron a la habitación. Sólo quedábamos Neji y yo en la lujosa recepción del hotel.

Siento como Neji se acerca a mi ¡oh dios! Siento que voy a colapsar, desafortunadamente me sonrojo demasiado, creo esta es la antesala a un desmayo seguro.

— ¿Estás bien? — oigo decir a mi primo, siento ganas de... de... ¿besarlo? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

—Sí,estoy bien— respondo con dificultad, no sé qué rayos pasa por mi pervertida mente ¿de dónde saque estos impulsos? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?.

Miro a Neji, lo admiro, siempre esta tan serio.

— Creo debemos platicar— no sé a qué se refiere, pero recuerdo lo que pasó de camino al País del Té, creo que sí debemos hablar.

— Sí— contesto un poco cortante, a decir verdad siento que el corazón se me va a salir y no sé qué responder, estoy nerviosa, siento, siento... siento que lo quiero besar... ¿Por qué? ¡No sé!

— Tenten es buena amiga— siento como cierro mis puños ¿Qué me pasa? Tenten siempre ha sido su amiga, fueron compañeros de equipo ¿Estoy celosa? ¡Para nada!

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, ella fue la causante de que termináramos en este hotel... es inteligente, creo durante los años de gennin la subestimé— estoy enojada, detesto que Neji hable de otras chicas ¡maldición! Estoy celosa...

— Ah ya veo ¿y luego?

— Ellafingió estar extraviada junto a Lee, aunque en realidad si salieron a una misión pero era de Rango D, y bueno... todo esto fue para que ellos tuvieran un tiempo a solas... De igual manera todo estaba previamente planeado para que tu...y yo…

— No comprendo.

— Tenten, como ya dije es mi mejor amiga yella sabe todos mis secretos

— ¿Y? — es raro que yo conteste con monosílabos, pero estoy bastante enojada

— Quiero me prometas que nuestra relación no cambiara, ¿lo prometes? — Neji me mira fijamente a los ojos, siento que voy a desvanecerme, siento su mirada dentro de la mía, podría estar todo el día viéndolo sin cansarme...

— Sí— es increíble cómo puede hacerme cambiar de estado de ánimo, hace un momento estaba enfurecida y ahora estoy feliz. Maldita bipolar que soy.

— Hace tiempo, como sabrás me fui con Gai-sensei al país del rayo para entrenar, en parte tuve misiones difíciles con el Raikage-sama pero al final aquí estoy... bien— Neji suspiró con dificultad dándose así mismo una pausa – pensé que así te olvidaría pero no pude, no soy fuerte.

Casi me caigo de espaldas, pestañé rápidamente, abrí y cerré los ojos de una manera descomunal, no podía terminar de procesar las palabras que me acababa de decir, sentía como mi corazón se salía ¡quería gritar de felicidad! Jamás me había sentido así, sólo hasta el día de hoy.

— ¿O-olvidarme? — malditos tartamudeos, tenían que salir justo en este momento.

— Sí, Hinata yo... yo no pude olvidarte. Desde que nos conocimos, aquella vez cuando tú cumpliste 3 años supe que te quería, te me hiciste la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero bueno, sólo tenía 4 años. Pasó el tiempo y me mostré grosero ante ti, nunca te odié pero trataba de ocultar los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en mí — no puedo procesar lo que me dice, miles de recuerdos se me vienen a la mente, pero sé que en estos momentos debo escucharlo – Te traté muy cruel, lo sé y me siento culpable creo que nunca me perdonaré eso. En parte sé que esto es imposible que tú y yo... podamos... bueno, no importa, al principio debo decir que me gustaste y mucho, después ese gustar se convirtió en amor y ese amor hizo que abriera los ojos, cuando te quise olvidar era muy tarde porque ya estabas dentro de mi mente, de mi corazón y de mi alma. Sé que estás enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki y eso lo respeto, pero sólo quería que supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti... perdón por lo que dije— Neji dejó de mirarme para finalmente alejarse de mí, sentí como mi alma se iba ¡era ahora o nunca! La oportunidad de ser feliz o quedarme como estaba, por fin los días cotidianos terminaban, esta noche sería el comienzo de una nueva vida ¡claro que sí!

— ¡Neji! — Me sorprendo de la fuerte que puede ser mi voz, incluso él se sobresalta y me voltea a ver sonrojado – no te vayas, por favor quédate a mi lado ¡por favor! — suplico.

— Pero Hinata esto... Esto no es correcto y lo sabes— su mirada era de tristeza.

— ¿A quién le importa? — no sé porque me han salido de repente estas agallas y esta determinación pero me acerco a él y lo miro fijamente, parece intimidarse, sonrió divertida. Me acercó mas siento que me jala más hacia él y me da un beso, el primer beso de mi vida.

Siento sus labios en los míos, pero más allá de eso siento pasión, amor y miles de emociones, el beso fue largo pero fue… fue inexplicable, es un sentimiento increíble. Me separó, ambos nos miramos sonrojados. Él comienza hablar

— Yo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

— Y yo te aseguro que nada sucederá, nada malo pasará mientras tú y yo estemos juntos— siento sus brazos en mi cintura, siento mariposas en mi estómago, literalmente. Siento como mi corazón se acelera, algo inexplicable me pasa, me gusta.

—Te amo— su tono de voz era perfecto, comencé a besar su cuello y le susurro al oído – yo también te amo Neji Hyuga-

Sentí algo extraño mencionar el apellido, a decir verdad éramos primos ¿pero que más daba? ¿Qué importaba lo que la sociedad dijera? En la antigüedad los hermanos se casaban y tenían hijos para procurar la descendencia de las futuras generaciones de los importantes clanes, incluso los Hyuga lo hacían ¡al diablo las reglas!, ¡esta es mi felicidad!

Nos besamos durante varios segundos, finalmente nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano, comenzamos a correr, una tormenta se avecinaba pero justo cuando empezaban a caer las gotas de lluvia nos fundimos en un beso mágico, un beso inolvidable. No sé si estoy haciendo bien o soy una idiota, pero si hacer esto es una idiotez me declaro la mayor idiota de Konoha y del mundo entero.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación del hotel, era una habitación de ensueño, Neji me mira pervertidamente. Logro entender este juego de miradas, comienza a besarme en el cuello, hasta que finalmente llega a tocar mis senos. Logró un gemido, me gusta. Por una parte logró romper salvajemente la remera de Neji ¿de dónde saque esta fuerza? ¡No sé!

Logro observar su esculpido abdomen ¡dios mío!, siento como mi corazón se acelera, empiezo a lamer su espalda, no sé si él lo disfruta pero yo sí. De repente el me gira hacia él y comienza a tocarme más y más los senos, me excito. Es algo increíble ¡dios! ¡Qué no pare!. De repente aprieta un pezón mío y grito su nombre, me mira pervertidamente y me susurra – dilo otra vez— me siento apenada pero mi propio primo me está logrando excitar a niveles inimaginables ¡oh dios!, me avienta con delicadeza a la cama y comienza a acariciar mi pelo, comienza a quitarme mi remera con cuidado y puedo notar que se queda viendo mis senos ¿Por qué? bueno, creo eso se lo tendré que preguntar. "Perfectos" oigo decir por su parte, no sé a qué se refiere, no tengo las fuerzas para preguntárselo, estoy muy excitada como para hacerlo, finalmente se deshace de mi sostén y comienza a lamerlos, los toca en un desdén inimaginable. Me gusta, me encanta, me siento en el cielo.

— Oh Neji— es lo que digo en un gemido, él sonríe triunfante. Me siento un poco estúpida pero me siento jodidamente bien.

Un instinto me dice que debo quitarle los pantalones ¡maldita ropa! Ahora maldigo traer mis bragas, le quito el pantalón y observó su sexo – ¡Dios! ¿Eso va para adentro? — maldición ¿Qué he dicho? , bueno me siento apenada, siento que me sonrojo, el suelta una carcajada, que idiota soy –no aumentes mi ego Hinata— eso es lo que dice Neji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me siento un poco tonta por el comentario anterior pero otro instinto me ínsita a tener su sexo en mi boca, lo hago.

Neji parece estar extasiado, él literalmente dice que pare, que no soporta pero entre más me lo dice más lo hago. Gozo ser sadista en ese aspecto, me gusta oír sus gemidos y sus imploraciones de que pare, cuando finalmente lo hago el mete su dedo en mi sexo ¡Dios! ¡Dios! Siento que estoy en el paraíso, gritó varias veces su nombre y le pido que pare, maldito karma, ahora él hace lo que yo momentos atrás hacia con él, finalmente muerde mi cuello, creo me ha sangrado, no sé pero es un dolor placentero, dulce dolor.

Finalmente siento que voy a desfallecer, me gusta, me encanta todo esto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Neji mete su miembro en mi siento como las lágrimas me invaden y puedo sentir que estoy sangrando, ¡me está desgarrando! ¡Pero me gusta! ¡Que masoquista soy!

— Perdona— dijo Neji mientras acariciaba mi pelo – eres hermosa— no sé qué carajos me pasa pero estoy hambrienta de pasión, ¡quiero más!, no sé si es normal o si estoy loca, pero ¡quiero más!

— ¡Neji! — grito haciendo que él se sobresaltará – por favor... más— Neji me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrió para decirme – Sus deseos son ordenes— esta vez tomo mis caderas y beso mis senos una y otra vez, subiéndolos y bajándolos, metía sus dedos en mi sexo causándome una excitación inexplicable. Lamía mi cuello, ¡oh dios!, finalmente metió su miembro y yo grité, fue placentero, quizá la primera fue dolorosa pero esta vez era placentero.

—Te amo— es lo que digo, él me sonríe y me contesta – yo también te amo Hina-hime— sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, me siento plena, totalmente.

No sé qué hora es, no sé qué día es. Pero me encuentro dormida junto a Neji, él acaricia mi vientre mientras que yo lo observo dormir, sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso y me corresponde. Más feliz no puedo ser.

No sé cómo pasó este romance prohibido, no sé cuándo paso este mal romance, no sé cómo ni porque pero no permitiré que nadie arruine esto. No permitiré que arruinen mi felicidad con Neji Hyuga.

— Te amo mi Hinata.

* * *

 **N/A** Ciertamente muchos aspectos de la historia no siguen nada de la línea actual del anime-manga. Pero vamos, esto fue escrito hace dos años *inserte lágrimas* ¡¿Por qué Neji?! *cara triste*... en fin, también quiero decir que este fue el primer One-Shot que escribí y el primer lemon, es verdad que se le pudieron cambiar muchas cosas (tanto trata como diálogos) mas quise dejarlos así, es parte de su esencia de hace dos años, no quise cambiarla para conservarla.

Si les gusto, háganlo saber con un review...y si no... ¡también! todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Por cierto, en aquel entonces me inspiré en la canción "Bad romance" de Lady Gaga.

See ya.

Siganme en Tamahara-chan, mi página de facebook.


End file.
